monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Beesjo/Monster Girl Adventure 3.5 "insperation"
Hello folks, I hope you like my little series. If you haven't read them yet, here are the links. Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 This isn't going to be the next instalment and want to write something a bit different. Whenever I go back and see my pages that I make, I always gets disappointed by how few people are commenting. It's just I putting all this hard and imaginative work into this and that not many people are noticing it. It makes me questioned if what I'm doing is worth the effort. Heck, This paragraph was meant to quilt trip you to feel sorry for me. I then start to wonder what I'm doing wrong. Well, I'm writing in blog posts and you meant to write how you feel in blogs. So I will dedicate this page to writing some of insperation and choices I make and hope to make a few things more clearer. Warning: I might be adding a few spoilers ahead. Concept You know, even before I discover Monster Girl Quest, I always have a bit of a habbit of making up add-ons to franchises I like. Bleach, Highschool of the Dead, Etc. I also imagined something a bit diffrerent before MGA. It was one idea about this one guy from Ilias Village who after meeting Luka also wants coexistance. But what he thinks that can be achived is that he, a human, becomes the Monster Lord. In hindsight, some of the events that would have been into that would be a bit unrealistic but would still be preaty cool. But wasn't the main reason for start posting these blogs. Around the time Chapter 3 was release, people was calling out for more. Saying stuff like Chapter 4 and Alien Monster girls. I thought it was kind of sad and wanted to ease some of their perdons. So I took this opportunity to do the thing I have a habbit of doing and start posting them. New Characters Luka and Alice's Children- Since this would going to be a sequel, I thought it would be more then fitting to have thier children as the protaginists. Kind of like a Disney sequel (except it wouldn't be made by Disney). I heard from a friend that Luka and Alice had twins, so there is going to be more then one. Leo- I believe that atleast one child should atleast be a boy. And by following that logic, it would be ok for Leo to inherit his father's angel powers. It would also be more relatable since lets face it, mostly guys are into porn games (that doesn't mean women can't get into this). So I imagin Leo to look a bit like Luka but with blond hair. I then thought that he should be an opposite to his father. So Leo would be someone who is quiet addicted to sex. I imagined that Leo would be ashamed of his father by how easily he fall apart whenever he gets seduced. However, I figured to make him a bit more likeable, I thought he should go through a coming of age story where he also take on his fathers heroism and selflessness. Alison- Since the first twin would be a boy, the next one would have to be a girl. I originally thought Alison would just be an Alice clone. But then I thought "why not also make her as a playable character". The reason for this is because it would get more girls getting rapped like a traditional hentai. But because of that, I would have to make her more human to make her more relatable. I envisioned Alison to look like Alice but in her human disguised. Except for two thing: she would have a smaller breast size then her mother and she would have all those tattoos across her body. Since she would be the playable character now, I would then have to add a subplot for her. At the time, I couldn't think of anything except making her a rebellious child. But as I was writing part 3, I thought of something quiet inventive. Why not make her a bit ashamed of her monster heritage because of how monster are uncontroling of their lust. So she also will be going through a coming of age story where she embrace who she is. Amira- Honestly, I'm a bit ashamed of making her. Since Alison would also be mostly human, I would have to make another child and make her completly a monster girl. She would also look like Alice but have her unable to disguised as a human. I'm embarrass for her for several reasons. First is her name: I couldn't think of a name for her and just stole Amira because I know that name got a backstory to it. Second, I moved the rebellious child cliche to her. But I can make that cliche into something intresting. I can't tell you because it would be a spoiler, but you will going to call her a b*tch by the end of the next instalment. Supporting Characters Phosphora and Shiva- I sort of stole those character names from Final Fantasy and Kid Icarus Uprising, but not as ashamed of her as Amira. I figured that there should be elemental abilities considering it would be a sequel. Lightning and ice are the only elements that they haven't used yet. I also thought that they are trying to earn their way into Four Spirits. Phosphora would look lik Phosphora from Kid Icarus Uprising and Shiva looks like Undine but whiter, shorter "hair" and with glasses Toto- More name stealing since I try to niked Torotoro Resistance name. But would I like the idea that the Monsterpedia would exist inside the MGQ world and would be something like a magerzine series. Something like a yearly release of books that tell people on not only how to defend against monsters and help look for the right one to f*ck. It also would be ok to make a companion. Just imagin him as a guy with sjort green hair, glasses a always wears a robe. Moses- Although more name stealing but not from within the series (and we know stealing names from history is ok). But I still think I will still in trouble since I'm using a religious name. The only reason for creating him is to have a companion for Alison but have a subplot for him to be more friendlier. Moses wears clothes simularly to Lazarus but with very thin hair. Aqua- I stole this name from Kingdom Heats: Birth By Sleep but it fit for her because she's a slime. Because Leo is sex addicted, I thought he should atleast have one monster girlfriend and I thought it should be a slime girl because I like slime girl. She looks like a slime girl but doesn't have the excess slime (the parts of a slime girl that doesn't look human). Reward In Part 3, I say I will creat a link to a site to with Cecil's Adventure vore scenes if I get 10 comments. Although I got 7 (two of which are from me), I'll give you a break http://arrer21.blogspot.com.au/p/long-length-videos.html I originally was looking for a walkthrough for it but I only found this. You'll also find the rape scenes for the last two chapters. Declirations I am about half way through so it won't be long until I finish this series. I am planing to do the next instalment at the begining of december and hopefully end it around new years. But no promisies. I hope you comment on them and this one because I'm not going to beg for them again. Category:Blog posts